Conventional touchscreen sensors are designed to detect a user touch, wherein the user touch is generally conveyed using a finger or a stylus. Many styli are designed with a small surface area for contacting the touchscreen device. For example, a stylus may have a contact surface area of approximately 1 mm in diameter. A stylus having a small contact surface area is more difficult to detect than a stylus having a larger contact surface area. Many conventional touchscreen devices compensate for the difficulty of detecting a stylus having a small contact surface area by increasing the sensitivity of the touch sensors, for example, by decreasing the capacitive detection threshold of the touch sensors.
Unfortunately, when the sensitivity of the touch sensors is increased, false touch detections also increase. Most commonly, false touch detections occur when the user hovers a finger over a touch sensor, but does not actually touch the sensor and does not intend to touch the sensor. In some instances, a false touch detection can occur when the finger is hovering 1-3 mm above the surface of the touchscreen. Because such false touch detections are undesirable, a need exists in the art for improved touch sensors for use in single layer and multi-layer stack configurations of capacitive touchscreens.